Per'kele
A mysterious servant of the Trickster Moon God, Rher, and an NPC and character from the game Fear and Hunger: Termina. Lore Per'kele is a mysterious servant of the Trickster Moon God, Rher. He serves as his master's voice since the God is seen from far away. Considering he is a servant of the Trickster Moon God, and the fact that he doesn't look like what a human would normally look like, apart from having similar traits, he could be a creation of the Moon God, alongside Lady of Moon, Pocketcat, and the Maneba from the first Fear and Hunger game. Interactions with Per'kele He saves you from the workshop in some sort of nightmarish sequence in the introduction that player can either skip or go through. Regardless of the player's choices, they would still have the dream of being saved by Per'kele and meeting him and the Moon God Rher, who seems to be awake but cannot talk and can only seemingly stare at the player. Per'kele will then tell the player of the Termina Festival, and how they will play a part in it as one of its contestants, calling it a chance for one of the participants of the Termina festival to have a peek at grandeur and have a chance for 'illustrious reality', and calling it the 'festival to end all festivals'. He will say no more though, saying that his master will answer the player character's questions later on as they progress through the festival. He and his master will talk and meet again with the player under the green hue lit moonlight. Trivia * Per'kele's name comes from the Suomi/Finnish word from the Finnic-Ugric languages, perkele, which means devil ''or evil spirit.'' The name is of Indo-European origin, being the name of the Proto-Indo-European god of thunder called Perkwunos. Other gods of thunder are derived from this name, such as Perkūnas (Lithuanian), Pērkons (Latvian), Perkūns ''or Perkunos'' (Baltic Old Prussian), Parkuns (Yotvingian), Percunis (German Prussian), Piarun (Belarusian), Fairguneis (Gothic), Perun or Piorun (Bosnian, Bulgarian, Croatian, Polish, Russian, Ukrainian, Serbian, Slovak, Slovene), and Peko or Pekolasõ (Estonian (the language is of the same language family as Finnish)). It is also related to other words in the Balto-Finnic branch of the Finnic-Ugric language family, such as in Estonian, põrgu, means hell, and in Karelian, perkeleh, means an evil spirit. Because the god of thunder is from a different religion and considered pagan by the Abrahamic religion of Christianity, the name became demonized, which led to the word, ''perkele, ''and is now used in the modern day as a swear word by the modern day Suomi/Finnish people. * Going by this word origin, and how the Trickster Moon God, Rher, and his servants like Pocketcat, are seen to be very mysterious and deceitful (especially Pocketcat if one knows his tendency on preying on naive children), it would be wise to be watchful and to be careful around Per'kele, as one does not know his full intentions just yet, along with his master and God. * Per'kele wears facepaint of similar colors as seen in the book of Rher, other characters that have similar facepaint is the Janitor. * Killing The Mayor will result in Per'kele congratulating the player for finally killing a participant and getting things going, showing no remorse. Interestingly, killing either Levi or Marina will not trigger this exchange and he will keep saying that 14 participants remain. Category:Termina Category:Termina characters